


When Kagami Can't Sleep

by Neonna



Series: When Kagami Can't Sleep [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonna/pseuds/Neonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Kagami can't sleep the night before a game, so Aomine decides to tire him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Kagami Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored half-way through writing this, so I shook things up a bit. It turned out very different than my original intent, but I think it's for the better.
> 
> I wouldn't go as far as to say that this fic is non-consensual, however, it does contain rough sex, maybe rougher than some are used to reading about. If this idea makes you uncomfortable, please turn back now. For everyone else, enjoy!

 

**When Kagami Can't Sleep**

Aomine didn't know what woke him. Maybe it was a chill, maybe it was being in a bed he knew wasn't his, or hell, maybe nothing woke him up at all. Either way, he found himself staring at the dark ceiling. He stretched a hand along the bed beside him, searching, but all his hand came in contact with were cool sheets. Turning his head, he confirmed that he was alone. The bed was empty.

Aomine stretched, flipped over onto his stomach, and pulled a pillow close to him. The scent of Kagami washed over him with a tinge of lightly-scented fabric softener. He smiled. His lover was so domesticated. He tried to fall back asleep, but a tugging in his stomach kept him awake. It was the night before a game. Not for him, but for Kagami. It was a well-known fact that Kagami never slept the night before a game.

Sighing, Aomine cursed his conscience, threw back the covers, and got out of bed. The air was cool. It was early fall. Aomine almost didn't put on clothes, but changed his mind once the cold air hit him. He grabbed his jeans that had been discarded on the floor earlier that evening, and pulled them on along with a light sweater he pulled from a drawer of Kagami's dresser. Satisfied, and feeling warm enough, he began the search for his lover.

Kagami's apartment wasn't that big, and it didn't take long to find him on the balcony. The glass door was shut tightly to prevent the cold from getting in. Despite the chill, Kagami wore only a loose pair of sweatpants that hung low on his hips. The redhead stood with his back to Aomine, leaning forward with arms folded over the railing. The position caused the loose pants to tighten, teasing Aomine with a view of the outline of Kagami's ass. An image of Kagami, bent forward, and gripping white-knuckled to the railing as Aomine rammed into him popped, unbidden into his head. He swallowed, adjusted the jeans around his already hardening dick, and opened the glass door just enough to make room for him to lean on the frame, remaining inside the warmth of the apartment. As far away from that ass as he could be while still talking to Kagami.

“Close the door. It'll get cold,” Kagami scolded, but his voice didn't hold its usual venom. Instead, it was laced with exhaustion, soft, and almost dejected.

A grin spread Aomine's lips. “Make me.”

Kagami sighed. “Aomine, please. I can't deal with you right now.”

“Begging me already? That was quick, Taiga.” But Aomine obeyed the request, stepping outside, and closing the door behind him. He moved forward to wrap his arms around his lover from behind, pressing his erection against that ass. One hand moved up Kagami's chest to find a nipple while the other fisted into the hair at the top of his head, forcing him to expose his throat for Aomine to nibble.

“Aomine. I can't.” Kagami gripped at his wrist attached to the hand holding his hair.

“If you're going to be up all night anyway, wouldn't you rather be doing something fun?” Aomine sucked on the skin, and was rewarded with a reluctant moan.

“I can't waste the stamina I have,” Kagami said.

“Well, I'll just have to tire you out then. Make you fall asleep.”

“No,” Kagami's voice was firm, more firm than he usually was with Aomine, and serious. “I can't have my ass sore tomorrow, Aomine. I mean it!” The last part was uttered in the form of a growl, a warning.

Aomine slid his hand down the waistband at the front of Kagami's pants. He took extra care to lean in close, pressing against his lover's backside, and licking a wet trail along the nape of his neck. “Who said it was  _your_  ass that was going to be sore?”

Kagami faltered. He turned his head just enough to see Aomine out of the corner of his eye. “What are you saying?”

Aomine grabbed hold of Kagami's cock that was already beginning to stiffen between his fingers. “I thought you were smarter than this. I'm saying that I want you to fuck me, Taiga. I want that big cock of yours buried so deep in my ass that I feel it in my throat. If I fucked you, all you would do is lie there as usual. It wouldn't tire you out at all.”

Kagami shuddered, but Aomine also felt his shoulders tense. He was trying to decide whether to give in to the pleasure being caused by Aomine's hand on his cock, or feel offended by Aomine's twin insults. Aomine purred, making the decision for him as he began stroking the other's cock fast enough to make him thrust into his hand, and groan in pleasure. Kagami was worked up enough, Aomine released him, and immediately backed away, opening the patio door, and stepping back into the apartment. Kagami turned to face him, leaning heavily back against the railing, and lips parted to give way to soft pants.

“It didn't take long to get you worked up,” Aomine teased, but it was far from submissive. It was a challenge. “I obviously didn't screw you hard enough several nights ago if you're already this excited.”

Kagami bristled, and hissed at the other boy through clenched teeth. “Close. The. Door.”

Aomine leaned against the frame again, crossing his arms over his chest. “Make me.”

To say they fought as much as they fucked wasn't that far from the truth. Aomine had a way of acting superior around everyone, but the only one who truly challenged him on it was Kagami. Kagami was his favourite person to tease into a frenzy because it made him wild, so wild that, if the timing was right, he could completely dominate Aomine.

Kagami charged at the other boy, who moved to the side just as quick as he would on the court. With his target suddenly gone, Kagami stumbled, and fell flat on the floor. There was a decisive slam as Aomine pushed the patio door closed. He was leaning against the wall, arms and legs crossed casually, taunting him.

“Bastard,” Kagami swore, rubbing the sore spot on his cheek.

Aomine opened his arms in a gesture that would have been innocent if it wasn't Aomine. “You fell on your own. It's not my fault you're so clumsy.”

Kagami was on his feet, faster than he had ever moved in his life. Aomine waited for him, and allowed himself to be grabbed by the front of his borrowed sweater. Kagami pulled him close, grip tightening so their noses almost touched.

“Watch yourself, Kagami.” Aomine pointed a finger to the sweater. “This isn't mine, you know.”

Kagami looked as though he wanted to hit him, or kiss him. While his brain was taking a painfully long time to decide, Aomine rocked his hips, grinding against the hardness pressing against his thigh.

“I don't think you have it in you,” Aomine sighed.

“Have what, Aomine?” Kagami hissed.

“The ability to truly top me. Sure, you've been inside me before, but you've never completely wrecked me. Never left me exhausted, unable to move for days. After all this time, I'm starting to think that you aren't good enough to be Aomine Daiki's lover.”

The hurt, and confusion that flashed in Kagami's eyes was almost enough to make Aomine regret his words, but it was the insurmountable anger that came afterwards that made Aomine's heart skip a beat. He had taunted Kagami before, made fun of him, teased him, but never had he gone as far as to emotionally attack his lover. He made a mental note to ensure he apologized profusely to the other before he was yanked from the wall. A solid leg hooked behind his calves enough to cause pain deep within the muscle, and he was falling backwards. The hardwood floor smacked into his back, causing him to gasp as the air rushed out of his lungs. He had no time to recover as hands grabbed his hips with enough force to bruise. Like a fish, he was flipped onto his stomach, and forced onto his knees.

“Kagami-” The wheezed name was cut short. His lungs, still aching from the fall, sucking in a breath as his jeans were ripped down to his thighs, ass bare. A yelp tore itself from his throat as teeth sunk into the cheeks of his ass, painfully marking him. Panting from the pain, the mouth withdrew, but the wound wasn't soothed like he was expecting. The meaty palm of Kagami's hand came down on top of the sensitive patch of skin with enough force that Aomine's body shook under the strain of remaining on his knees. The assault didn't stop, Kagami spanked the mark he had left seconds ago over, and over. The sound of that hand hitting him, spanking him,  _dominating_  him echoed in his ears until his teeth ground together, and hands clenched into fists so hard, the dull nails broke the skin. Aomine could feel tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, but he refused to allow them to spill, refused to  _submit_. As Kagami raised his hand over his head in preparation to strike again, dark blue eyes turned to look into his own red ones. Both pairs of eyes were glittering, and wild.

Aomine could see the deep shade of red that coloured the palm of Kagami's hand, and imagined it stung. Suddenly, that hand he had been admiring was coming at him. Before he had time to move, his hair was being gripped. He hissed in pain, feeling several strands dislodging themselves from his scalp. As Kagami got to his feet, Aomine was made to follow. He was pulled up while still on his knees so he was face-to-face with the crotch of Kagami's sweatpants.

Kagami pushed the sweatpants down his hips so his hard cock sprang free, bobbing against a flat, toned abdomen. Without a word, or warning, that big cock was forced between his lips, and down his throat with one, fluid thrust. Hand still in his hair, Kagami held him still, balls-deep as Aomine coughed around him.

“Breathe,” Kagami commanded, and Aomine did. Dizzy, vision spinning, he grabbed onto the sweatpants still clinging to Kagami's legs, and inhaled through his nose. His throat tightened around the shaft, gag reflex wanting to dispel the foreign object, but Aomine forced himself to relax. He had taken Kagami before, but never had he swallowed cock while under such pressure. After a moment, his panic subsided, and he was able to swallow comfortably around Kagami's cock.

“That's it,” Kagami praised, rewarding him by loosening the grip on his hair ever-so-slightly. “Fuck yes, that's it.”

Aomine purred around Kagami's cock as his lover began to rock his hips. The blue-haired boy felt everything; each beat of Kagami's heart echoed down the throbbing vein that was pressed to Aomine's tongue, each twitch made by the sensitive, flared head as it hit the back of his throat. Every inch of that cock as his mouth was fucked.

“Look at you,” Kagami growled. “Suck a cockslut. Allowing me to fuck your mouth, and enjoying it. Who knew Aomine Daiki was such a filthy masochist?”

Aomine's jaw tensed as he glared up, rage-filled blue meeting cold red. The side of his cheek was stroked by Kagami's free hand just as it puffed outwards as Kagami's cock pushed against the inside.

“I love this picture,” Kagami whispered. “Your eyes look so beautiful, so wild when you are angry. Of course, having my cock fill your mouth doesn't hurt either.” Something changed, Kagami's eyes that had softened just for a moment, went cold again. The hand that had been stroking his cheek fell to hand at Kagami's side. “You are  _not_ to touch yourself, do you understand me?”

Until the words left Kagami's mouth, Aomine hadn't realized how hard he was. Having been drawn to his attention, his cock throbbed, and as though the gods themselves were punishing him, a teasing drop of pre-cum oozed from the head to scorch a path down his length. He whimpered, and his hands tightened around the sweatpants he still gripped.

It was rough, hard, and fast. Kagami pulled out so only the head dangled from Aomine's lips, and rammed back in. Aomine was ready, he didn't cough, instead, he lapped, and swallowed greedily. Lewd sucking noises fell from his lips, which Aomine purposefully amplified as much as he could. If he was going to be in this position, he was damn-well going to make it good. Kagami would be forced to come down his throat, and then he would win.

On the other hand, the feeling of being dominated for the first time in his life did something to him. His pulsing cock was screaming for attention, despite not having been touched once. Kagami was staying silent as he plowed his mouth, and for a while, Aomine was able to keep the keening moans of pleasure at bay. It was when his head was yanked back as Kagami's cock thrust all the way down his throat that finally broke him. He mewled, whimpered, and moaned each time that cock drove into him. His own hips began thrusting, fucking the air in time to his lover's rhythm. This act wasn't lost to Kagami who sped up his pace.

Aomine could feel hot liquid pouring down his face, tears of pleasure as he felt the tight heat of orgasm coil in the pit of his stomach. Kagami was relentless, and after a few more thrusts, Aomine cried out. As soon as he did, Kagami swore, and pulled free of Aomine's mouth. He clung to Kagami as his orgasm ripped through him, dimly aware of Kagami, gripping his cock to prevent his own release.

As soon as the physical ramifications of his orgasm were complete, Kagami stepped away from him, and Aomine slumped to the floor, panting. The floor felt cool against his over-heated, over-stimulated skin. Eyes closed, he listened as Kagami padded away. He was trying to wrap his head around the fact that he just jizzed solely from sucking cock when a cool, lubricated finger teased at his entrance. He yelped, and jerked away.

“You didn't think you were done, did you?” Kagami's voice had dropped, becoming deeper, huskier. That finger didn't hesitate, it drove into Aomine's protesting body, stinging as it thrust deep. “I can't hold back,” Kagami's voice was strained. “I was so close, I wanted so badly to come down your throat.”

A second finger was added, then a third, burning up, and down his spine. Aomine winced, and bore the pain. He knew that if he asked, Kagami would stop, but this was new. His dominating lover had made him come just from fucking his mouth, and he shuttered to think about what was going to happen next.

Instead of spreading him, and taking him on the living room floor, Kagami dragged him to his feet, yanking his jeans off in the process. Aomine stumbled, legs weak, but his lover was there to hold him upright. Wearing only Kagami's sweater, Aomine was led back outside onto the patio, and was made to lean forward to grip at the icy railings. The cool breeze tickled his bare skin, and even though there were no lights on in any of the adjacent apartments, Aomine felt like he was being watched.

“Oh fuck,” Aomine gasped as he felt a thick fullness press against his lubed entrance.

“You thought this was going to happen in reverse, didn't you?” Kagami whispered against his ear as he teased his entrance. “You thought it was going to be me gripping the railing while I got my ass pounded for everyone to see? Such a filthy mind, Daiki.”

Kagami covered Aomine's mouth to muffle the scream that ripped through him as he pressed forward in one, fluid thrust. His world narrowed to a fine point. All that mattered at that exact moment was the shaft that filled him so completely, stretching him impossibly wide. Panting around Kagami's hand on his mouth, he struggled to adjust to the fullness. Mercifully, Kagami stood still, satisfied with toying with Aomine's nipple while he waited.

After an impossibly long time, the prickling pain began to fade. The fullness of Kagami's cock made him restless, and he pushed back. Kagami was ready for him, and moved back at the same time. Lacking the movement he was craving, Aomine let out a soft whimper.

“What is it, Daiki?” Kagami purred as he sucked on his earlobe. “You want something? Don't let go of that railing, now.”

Aomine snarled with need, his grip tightening on the railing.

“Fine, but remember, you have to be quiet. If you don't, all the neighbours will know just how much of a slut you really are.” It was then that Kagami began to move, and holy fuck, those tiny movements had Aomine seeing stars. Gentle was not the correct way to describe how Kagami fucked him, slow would be more accurate. The red-head rolled his hips in small circles as though they were screwing in their parents' basement.

Kagami leaned over him to grip the railing next to his hand, his other hand still covering his mouth, keeping the string of moans at bay. The position allowed his lover to thrust deeper into Aomine's ass, sliding against a spot that sent waves of pleasure straight to his cock. Kagami picked up his pace, and only when both of them were panting did he reach around to stroke his blue-haired lover.

“I'm not going to last, Daiki,” Kagami gasped.

Aomine couldn't answer, his being was too focused on ramming back onto the cock inside him, and thrusting forward into Kagami's hand. He was close, so close, teasingly close. It wasn't enough, he needed something more. Without warning, Kagami sank his teeth into his shoulder, sucking on the skin, possessing him, _marking_ him. With a strangled cry, he spilled into Kagami's hand. As he clenched around his lover, he heard Kagami groan against his skin, and felt the cock bury itself deep inside him, shuddering, pulsing.

It didn't take them long to come down from the high. The cold chilled their nearly-naked bodies. Kagami pulled out, making Aomine gasp at the loss. He felt white, hot liquid drip down his legs, and swore internally to himself.

“God, Aomine,” Kagami breathed. “You look so hot with come dripping from your ass. I'm sorry I came inside you.”

“Shut up. Lets just shower already,” Aomine growled. He was cold, and exhausted, and once the haze of his orgasm wore off, he was cranky.

Kagami followed as he made his way to the bathroom. Aomine didn't care if the come dripped onto the hardwood floor, it was Kagami's fault anyway. Once the blue-haired ace stepped under the soothing waterfall with a sigh, did he notice Kagami fidgeting. The other hadn't come into the shower with him, or got undressed. Kagami stood, leaning against the door with his eyes fixated on the floor.

“Hey,” Aomine said. “You coming? Don't tell me you plan on coming to bed like that.”

“Aomine,” Kagami's voice was so soft that Aomine couldn't hear him from over the water.

“What? I can't hear you.” Aomine stuck his head around the shower curtain to stare at his lover.

Kagami cleared his throat, and tried again. “Was everything okay? I mean, I didn't go too far, did I?”

Aomine stared for a moment. His tired mind was having trouble reading between the lines. “You're asking if you were too rough with me? Shit.” Aomine stepped from the shower, leaving it running. He stood naked on top of the bath mat, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to find the words. “Don't tell Tetsuya this, but I loved it. I couldn't believe how much I loved it. There... wasn't a single part about tonight I didn't enjoy. Besides, I said some stuff I really shouldn't have too and...I'm sorry about that.”

Kagami looked up, but his lips were struggling to hide a small smile. “Really?”

“Shut up, lets just shower, and go to bed. You have a game in the morning, remember?”

_Thank You, Aomine._

The next day, Kagami arrived to his game sporting a small smile of his own.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said, giving his light a once-over. “You look good.”

“Yeah, I actually managed to get a little sleep last night.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally have a new [tumblr](https://neonnawrites.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop by and say hello!


End file.
